When Assassin met Templar
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: It was unheard of, an Assassin with a Templar. However, wrong it was, it was all too right. Altair never forgot the first time he laid eyes on Maria. Yes, he was mad with her being a decoy. But the two had set their differences aside and had gone against the rules for each other.


**I was feeling soppy and decided it had to be done, after who knows how many years. So here we now have a little story to Altair x Maria, my first ever favourite Assassins Creed couple.**

 **Guest - Thank you for taking the time to read this. You do make a good point. However, I am not following the Bloodlines plot, merely getting bits of ideas from the cut scenes from the later games. The Templars as you say would never be so open to have an Assassin walking into their quarters, although that would also work for the Assassins themselves. There were those that hated Maria for what she was. Also the part about Maria's pregnancy was never explained, but I would have thought she would have kept it a secret. We all have a different opinion and it's obvious there are better writers out there than me. I just write for myself mostly. I don't mind criticism in the least as it helps me better myself. Anyway, I will be back to make changes to this again quite soon.**

* * *

Thinking back on past events, brought a smile to his lips. Here he was now an Assassin Mentor, husband to a Templar wife, and father to two beautiful boys. Yes, Altair couldn't be more pleased with how things had turned out for him.

He found himself sitting back against the wooden bench and closing his eyes, letting his mind drift and take him back to one of his fondest memories.

 _It was at that moment, standing in the graveyard that he knew all his hard work would pay off, for Robert de Sable would then be killed by his hand and his master would grace him with his role again._

 _He stood patiently waiting, the preacher's words falling on deaf ears as he looked to the Templar, dead in his sights. Robert then stepped forward to talk with the man, who alerted the rest of the people and the Templars of a killer in their midst. Altair looked on as the Templars moved in closer, people turned and ran for fear of getting caught, but there stood Altair, ready to take them all on._

 _The Templars came at him, being no match for the well trained Assassin and all fell by his blade. Now Robert stood, sword in hand, eyeing him through his helmet. Altair did not fear him in anyway and so beckoned him forward. Robert ran at him, swinging his sword, Altair dodged with eased and hit the man on the back of the leg with his sword. Robert fell but quickly regained his composure, now aggravated, he swung again and again, but Altair countered his every blow._

 _Robert's attacks were now swung in anger and were getting sloppy. Altair swung his sword, catching the Templar on the arm. It cut the chainmail a little, but didn't reach skin. Robert swung and caught the Assassin off guard, winding him a little. Altair took a breath, now quickly recovering. He grabbed Robert's sword hand and forcibly pushed him back against the wall._

 _Robert fell slightly slack against his grip as he gave the man his last words of: "I would see your eyes before you die."_

 _He then reached for the helmet, ripping it quickly from the man's head. However, the man he was expecting turned out to be a woman instead._

" _I sense you expected someone else," she answered him, no emotion to her words._

 _Altair shook her, angered by the switch._

" _What sorcery is this?" He asked angrily, unsure as to why a woman would be in the ranks of a Templar, let alone wielding a sword._

 _She had explained everything to him and had become rather annoyed when he'd told her she was not to die. He watched her run off before he too headed on his way._

He then opened his eyes, now turning his attention to the ex-Templar as she sat on the sandy path soaking up the evening sun's rays. Laughter and childish noises made him turn around to see his two young boys playing happily together.

He had no memories of his first son's birth, with not being there. Maria had kept it secret from him and had given birth in her own quarters to a healthy young boy, who looked just like his father.

 _She had never been so pleased in her life and hoped that Altair would feel the same. She bundled up the little child and placed him in his cot._

" _I won't be gone long, my son." She smiled at him, watching as his eyes closed softly._

 _Taking this chance, she quickly pulled on her cloak and headed out in search of Altair. The stables were not far off as she quickly made her way over. Her white mare's ears pricked up on the sound of incoming footsteps, Maria smiled and walked over to her._

" _I'm sorry, but I cannot ride you just yet" She said sadly, making the horse snort at her._

 _She gave the horse one last fuss before turning to head on her way, the mare snorted louder this time and stomped at the ground. Maria could do nothing but continue on._

" _Where would I find him?" She thought as she stopped to think. "Altair, where are you?"_

 _Suddenly as if someone had heard her, a figure dropped from a small building, landing with a soft thud behind her. She turned with her face lighting up at the sight of a hooded figure. The man stood up straight, giving a slight nod before disappeared into an alleyway. Maria pushed her way back through the crowd to get to the alleyway and find him._

" _Altair," she called out with furrowed brows._

 _He dropped behind her again, making her turn to face him._

" _You were looking for me?" He asked, his face set in bewilderment._

" _I have news for you," she started._

 _He raised a brow, "I thought you told me to leave you alone?"_

 _She gave a nod before reaching out to grab his hood. His hand shot up quickly, stopping her. She frowned, but then he let her go so she could pull down his hood. She looked him in the eye, a serious look on her face now._

" _Altair…" She started again._

 _He took her hand from his hood and held it tightly, "Is everything alright, Maria."_

 _She swallowed before speaking again, "You are a…" She paused, wondering if she should continue._

" _Maria?" He asked, giving her hand a squeeze._

" _You're a father, Altair." She finally got out._

 _Altair's hand grew slack against hers, making her worry._

" _Altair?" She asked this time._

 _He was speechless._

 _Maria looked to the floor, "You do not wish to…"_

" _I…I cannot believe that I am a father," he finally answered._

 _Maria looked to him, seeing the colour had drained from his face._

" _I'm a father," he repeated, surprised by this news._

 _Maria smiled, "You are."_

" _I…" he started, a little afraid to ask. "May I…may I see the child?"_

" _Of course you may," Maria laughed, now grabbing his hand and pulling him back out onto the busy streets._

 _He'd only just managed to put up his hood again, while being pulled away. Maria took him back to the Templars quarters and he really didn't expect a warm welcome and wasn't at all surprised with the Templars eyes on him. Some even walked in his way before stepping aside to allow him to pass. Talking started up as soon as he'd entered the building._

" _What is he doing here?" One had asked._

" _He is with me," Maria answered back._

 _Another stepped up to see and gestured for them to be on their way._

" _What are you doing? That is an Assassin. If Robert were still here…"_

" _Well he is not."_

 _Maria took Altair to her quarters and quickly headed over to the cot to pick up her son. Altair moved over slowly and took the bundle from her arms._

" _He is my son?" He asked, not fully taking it all in._

 _Maria nodded at him, "He is our son."_

 _Altair looked down on the small child, feeling a sort of proudness coming over him._

" _I don't know how to even be a father," he sighed suddenly while handing the child back._

 _Maria frowned, "Altair, you will be a great father."_

 _He shook his head, "How can I be after my own upbringing."_

 _Maria placed the baby back in his cot to then head over to the Assassin._

" _I never liked my childhood, but I would want our child to see it differently. Please, would you help me make things right."_

 _He turned to her, a smile on his face._

" _I love you very much, Maria."_

 _They both then leaned in to kiss passionately._

His opened his eyes upon hearing an angelic voice.

"Having a good dream?"

His vision cleared as he looked around to see the smiling face of his wife.

"I was thinking about us," he told her truthfully. "Back to the time I first saw Darim."

"I see," she smiled before turning back to look out in front of herself, pulling up her legs to wrap her arms around them to then rest her chin on her knees.

Altair glanced back over at his boys again, seeing them still happily playing. He then stood and headed over to sit with his wife. He sat behind her, spreading out his legs on either side of her to lastly lean in and place a soft kiss on her head. Maria leaned back into him, laying her legs out in front of her so that Altair could then wrap his arms around her chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she sighed as she placed a hand over his.

"I am not going anywhere," he reassured her, feeling her gently squeeze his hand.

"You know, Altair." She then thought. "Thinking back on that day, I was very much surprised that you didn't just kill me."

He sighed, finding it hard to reply to her. "I was sworn to never spill the blood of an innocent. You were not my target. I could never have killed you."

"Tell me, did you ever…" She hesitated for a brief moment. "Did you ever take the life of an innocent?"

He was silent for a few minutes, with his chin now resting on her shoulder.

"I did," he finally answered. "And that is why it lost me my role of Master Assassin."

Maria softly rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," she apologised deeply, now feeling him pull away from her to then receive another kiss.

The two then sat in silence for a little while, enjoying the warmth of the evening sun, when suddenly a cry rang out behind them, making the pair jump to their feet.

"Darim?" Altair called out while looking to his son, who was now looking a little upset. "What happened?"

"Sef," Maria soothed as she bent down to pick up their younger son.

"We were just playing, papa." Darim explained as his eyes filled up.

"What did you do?" Altair asked a little angrily.

"Altair, please, it was just an accident." Maria calmly told him, while rocking her crying child.

Altair took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was talking to his son and not one of his trainees. He looked back at the young boy and sighed. Darim was shaking slightly as he cried.

"Be gentle with him, Altair." Maria reminded him as she rubbed his arm.

He nodded and got down on one knee, he then reached out to place a hand on his son's shoulder, making the boy jump slightly at the touch.

"Darim, I am sorry. I didn't mean to be angry with you." He apologised.

Darim looked up with a tear stained face, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I don't want to see either of you get hurt. That is why I was so angry. I am sorry, son."

Maria looked down on them with a smile, watching as Altair now held out his arms to welcome his boy. Darim immediately ran into his father's awaiting arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Altair looked up to see his wife nod and he knew he was doing good.

She walked over and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "You seem to be getting the hang of it, my love."

Altair felt a wave of happiness wash over him. He was finally getting the hang of fatherhood and the problems it brought. Maria had made her way back to their home, while Altair continued to sooth Darim. As soon as he had calmed, Altair looked to him with pride.

He gave him one last reminder before heading for home as well, "Please, be a little more careful with your brother from now on, won't you?"

"Yes, papa," Darim nodded, while watching his father stand and take his hand to lead him back.

Maria sat Sef down on the table to wipe his tear stained face, his knee was badly grazed and would need cleaning up as well. She grabbed the water bowl, dunked a fresh clean rag and wrung it out to then dab at his knee. Sef cried out and rubbed at his eyes, making Maria comfort him a little until she could carry on. Once he was done she smiled and gave him a little tickle.

"Who's my brave little warrior?" She cooed as Sef pointed to himself.

Suddenly Darim ran in and attached himself to her, "I'm sorry for hurting, Sef, mama." He apologised.

Maria turned, bent down and kissed him on the forehead before cupping his tiny face, "I know you didn't mean it. Now go on and clean up, supper will be ready quite soon."

"Supper," Sef clapped as she stood again to place him to the floor.

"Go on with your brother," she then told him, while gently pushing him along to then watch as Darim came back and took his brothers hand, leading him to the wash basin.

Now it was Altair's turn. Maria turned and shot him a glare as he sat ready and waiting for his supper. She crossed her arms over her chest until he finally stood up.

"I know, I know." He sighed, while walking over to join his boys.

"Papa has been naughty," Darim chanted, getting his brother to sing along with him.

Maria shook her head, now finally ready to prepare their meal for them to all sit down as a family. The four of them sat together, with Maria helping Sef with his food and Altair talking with Darim.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you papa." Darim smiled.

"Like papa, like papa." Sef chanted.

Maria smiled at her husband as he took her hand, "You made me the happiest man alive."

"And you showed me what life is really like, thank you."

He leaned over and kissed her, making Darim and Sef stick out their tongue.

Altair turned back to his older son, "Come here you."

Darim ran from the table as he was now getting chased by his father. Sef seeing the two playing tried to get off his chair and run over as well, but fell and had to be picked up by his mother again.

"Careful there, Sef." She cooed as she placed him back on his feet again.

She cleared the table while her three children played. Yes, Altair was considered a child to her.

"Ah!" Altair cried out, while sprawling out on the floor. "I give, I give."

His boys laughed as they beat him a little more. Maria sat herself down on her chair and watched the three play a little more until Sef rubbed at his eyes again.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked him.

Sef shook his head, but yawned in response. Altair then picked him up to take off to bed, with Darim following on behind with Maria.

"Story papa," Darim smiled, making Altair sigh.

"Story pa..," Sef yawned.

He looked to his wife, who shrugged in response. Knowing he would have to tell them a story he started talking until the two finally fell asleep. Now that the children were sleeping, it was now time for them to go watch the sunset, something which they did every night now. Altair would always grab a blanket, just in case Maria got a little chilly. She wouldn't admit it of course, but he would often feel her shiver slightly, which she would pass off as trying to get comfortable. So it would always result in Altair wrapping the blanket around himself and her as well.

"Altair," Maria spoke as soon as they were sitting on the bench.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Please don't let us ever part."

He kissed her on the head and pulled her closer to him, while giving back a gentle reply of, "I promise."

She then turned to face him, leaning in with him until their lips met. The two kissed passionately, both fighting for dominance, though they would often part before one dominated the other. Maria then snuggled into his chest with a whispered, "I love you, Altair."

And in return he would always answer her with, "I love you more, Maria,"

She would then smile and close her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep that would always end up with Altair stroking her hair for a while before carrying her back inside to snuggle up for the night.


End file.
